Armadylan
Armadillain is one of the two main antagonists in the second season of the Disney Junior show PJ Masks. His first debut will be in the episode "Crystal Clear". He wears an tan-and-brown armadillo suit with a tail like Catboy and Gekko. He became a villain, Romeo's ally and was a former PJ Mask member who was kicked off the team because of his recklessness. Background Armadillain used to be a PJ Mask member but he was kicked off the team by the PJ Masks due to criticism of his recklessness and all the problems he caused. At first, he joined the PJ Masks and tried to help them to thwart Romeo's plan. However, Armadillain keeps on getting his teammates into accidents while stopping Romeo's plan. Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko got extremely angry at Armadillain and exclude him from their team for being too reckless and for all the problems he caused. As a result, Armadillain is heartbroken, hurt, and betrayed that now he is kicked off and no longer a part of the PJ Masks' team but he will get revenge. He later betrays the PJ Masks as he swore vengeance on them for what they did. He also vows to side with Romeo and his Robot as he gets revenge on PJ Masks. As Armadillain allied with them, he is transformed into a villain. Personality Armadillain is very reckless and clumsy as he always causes destruction and gets the PJ Masks and himself into accidents when he was helping them. He is also usually worried about making mistakes when he was still a PJ Mask member. Later, after getting excluded from PJ Masks' team, Armadillain feels heartbroken, enraged and betrayed by the PJ Masks and swears to return revenge to make them pay for what they've done to him. He then decided to join Romeo's side and became against the PJ Masks. He was friendly to the PJ Masks before he became villain. He now dislikes the PJ Masks because they kicked him off their team. Physical appearance Armadillain's daytime appearance is unknown. In nighttime, he wears a tan-and-brown armadillo suit with a mask and tail. His nighttime outfit is similar to the PJ Masks. His symbol is tan-and-brown armadillo. He has a fair skin, brown eyes, and is taller than the PJ Masks. Trivia *Armadillain's favorite animal is an armadillo. *Armadillain is the fourth villain to appear in the show. *He lost his friendship with Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko after he was kicked off the team and became a villain. *Similar to PJ Robot, his origins were not revealed in his debut episode. *He was never mentioned by the PJ Masks before his debut episode. *This is possibly a flashback before the series began, but this data is unknown. *There may be the episode that reveals his origins on how Armadillain became excluded from the PJ Masks team. *Armadillain makes his first appearance in the twelfth on the books Les Pyjamasques pretending to be an ally of the PJ Masks long before being kicked off from the team. **something that has left curious to the fans of France is the slight change of Armadillain in his suit, in the part of his face is covered around with the brown part, conserving the yellow-and-orange suit. *Armadillain somewhat resembles the Armadillo a Marvel Supervillain who is a giant powerful armadillo. Gallery Armadillain concept art.jpg|Armadillain's concept art Armadillain 5.png Armadillain with Owlette.png PJ Masks with Armadillain 2.png Armadillain 2.png Armadillain 3.png Armadillain 4.png Armadillain carrying Gekko.png|Armadillain carrying Gekko Armadillain with Gekko.png Armadillain´s Profile.png Gallery (Book Version) 61FiHuxg6sL. SX258 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg tumblr inline p84d42hhN61ri9im2 1280.jpg|Armadillain in a Book Version tumblr inline p85lot6zsI1ri9im2 500.jpg|Armadillain and Catboy tumblr inline p85lwhxLEo1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85m1cyywc1ri9im2 500.jpg|Armadillain with others PJ students tumblr inline p85m3a6H1W1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85m8h05ck1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85masA10m1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85mhsshHb1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85mk39luW1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85mp1erkw1ri9im2 500.png tumblr inline p85n5lvGvO1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85n6zJS3L1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85n9tYiBS1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85ndyZNi71ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85nhuzGvj1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85nj5GMVl1ri9im2 500.jpg Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males